StarCraft: Uprising
|image=Uprising Nov Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px |author=Micky Neilson |editor=Marco Palmieri |artist=Roman Kenney |pages=180 |publisher=Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star Books) |published=December 18, 2000 |binding=E-book |isbn10e=ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 |isbn13e=ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 }} StarCraft: Uprising is a ''StarCraft'' novella authorized by Blizzard Entertainment as an e-book. It is part of the StarCraft Archive. It is a prequel to the events in the game StarCraft, concerning the Sons of Korhal. Description Far in the future, 60,000 light-years from Earth, a loose confederacy of Terran exiles are locked in battle with the enigmatic Protoss and the ruthless Zerg Swarm. Each species struggles to ensure its own survival among the stars in a war that will herald the beginning of mankind's greatest chapter -- or foretell its violent, bloody end. She is the Zerg Queen of Blades. Her name has become legend throughout the galaxy, and that legend is death for all who stand against her. Yet once, long ago, Sarah Kerrigan was human -- the unwilling subject of an insidious clandestine experiment. She was forced to serve as a merciless assassin for the Terran Confederacy until a twist of fate propelled her toward a destiny none could have foreseen. This is the untold tale of Kerrigan's shadowy origin...and the war that was fought for her very soul. An original tale of universal conflict set in the world of the award-winning, bestselling computer game from Blizzard Entertainment. Synopsis General Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Korhallian Rebellion, and his right-hand man, Lieutenant Pollock Rimes, were recruiting in the Umojan Protectorate when he and the Umojan Ruling Council received a tip from the Confederates. From the Spy Deck they witnessed the destruction of Korhal IV by 20 Confederate battlecruisers with 1000 Apocalypse-class missiles. Following this more recruits joined the rebellion at Umoja, including an aging Umojan soldier named Forest Keel and a Fringe Worlder named Somo Hung. The rebel group was named the Sons of Korhal. The Sons of Korhal-based themselves on a captured Confederate battlecruiser which Mengsk renamed the Hyperion. The First Item Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost, was participating in Confederate research into the xenomorphs at the Fujita Facility. The experiments were unpleasant to her. Research was led by Doctor Flanx. At the same time the new Sons of Korhal were training the new recruits. In addition to general training Keel learned to operate a siege tank. Somo Hung drew Rimes’ ire during training. With the assistance of Umojan-gathered intelligence Mengsk planned the first retaliatory strike on the Confederacy. The target was the secret Fujita Facility. A rebel strike force, including Keel, Hung, and Rimes, infiltrated the facility and recovered Kerrigan and some dead xenomorphs, and captured Flanx. The Second Item Kerrigan's neural adjuster was removed on Mengsk's orders and her memories returned slowly. Mengsk and Hung made her feel welcome and Mengsk had the former ghost help interrogate Flanx. Mengsk admitted he had not rescued her for altruistic reasons, but because she had knowledge of the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis which he planned to attack. Mengsk told her the post commander was Major Rumm. This sparked additional memories of her abuse at Rumm's hands during ghost training. Upon entering Confederate space the Hyperion was betrayed by a mole. The battlecruiser Norad II, commanded by Colonel Edmund Duke, responded to the alert and prevented the rebel ship from making an immediate escape into warp space. The rebels feigned surrender and admitted a Confederate boarding party while plotting to maneuver their ship to make an escape jump. The rebels improvised an attack on the enemy battlecruiser by using a siege tank firing out of a docking bay. The boarding party was joined by Flanx but were also ambushed. However, a cloaked Confederate ghost also came aboard and the rebels were helpless against it. Kerrigan volunteered to eliminate the ghost. She was successful and recovered the ghost's hostile environment suit. She noted Mengsk's strange thoughts about the ghost but he quickly hid them from her. The Third Item Mengsk sent a team of rebels to the world of Pridewater, a Confederate colony with rebellious tendencies, in preparation for an attack on the , a Confederate elite soldier training center. During the trip, Hung and Kerrigan got close. Mengsk asked Kerrigan to find a certain ghost for him. To do so, Kerrigan would need a locater carried by the Academy's Post Commander... Major Rumm, Kerrigan's former trainer and tormenter. Mengsk had reason to believe Rumm was studying the xenomorphs. The other rebels sneaked into the Academy, stealing weapons, but they were betrayed by the previous mole. Hung, having determined who was betraying them, tracked him down and engaged him in mortal combat. He was severely injured, but the mole was dead. Unfortunately, Major Rumm was able to capture Kerrigan in a high-gravity chamber due to the warning he had been given, and the rest of the rebels were ambushed by cloaked ghosts. The last remaining rebel, Forest Keel, blew up the Academy's reactor (with a little help from Hung), killing and injuring the Ghosts (along with himself). This freed Kerrigan from the high gravity; she escaped and killed Major Rumm with her unlocked psionic powers. However, she escaped too late to prevent Rumm from killing Hung. Before leaving, Kerrigan retrieved the wanted Ghost (who had fallen unconscious in the battle with the rebels) and found and killed the xenomorphs being studied there. Kerrigan brought the ghost to Mengsk, who declared to the ghost that he had killed his family, then shot him in cold blood. Kerrigan was horrified at once again being used, but Mengsk told her that she had given him hope, so he forgave her for being the third ghost to have murdered his family. The destruction of the Ghost Academy was too big to ignore; the Confederates allowed edited versions of Mengsk's statements to be aired. Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty covered the story. Characters in StarCraft: Uprising Major Characters *Somo Hung – Fringe World immigrant to Umoja and Sons of Korhal soldier. *Sarah Kerrigan – former Terran Confederacy ghost and Sons of Korhal operative. *General Arcturus Mengsk – leader of the Sons of Korhal rebel movement. Supporting Characters *Lieutenant Sela Brock – Sons of Korhal pilot and officer. *Edmund Duke – Terran Confederacy officer. *Doctor Flanx – Terran Confederacy scientist researching xenomorphs. *Sergeant Forest Keel – elderly Umojan veteran soldier and siege tank crewman. *Lieutenant Pollock Rimes – former captain of the Hyperion and second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal. *Major Rumm – officer and Post Commander at the Ghost Academy. *Tibbs – a Sons of Korhal soldier. Minor Characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. *Castomar, an ore ship pilot *Gunnery Sergeant Mitch Tanner; Gamma Squadron marine stationed at the Fujita Facility. Notes *A few parts of the novel contradict the StarCraft manual. According to the novel, the missiles fired at Korhal emerged from battlecruisers, but in the manual, they were fired directly from Tarsonis. *Korhal lost 4 million people, according to the manual, but in the novel Mengsk says 35 million people were killed. Following novels also mention 35 million victims. *According to multiple sources, the four supercarriers responsible for bringing the terrans into the Koprulu sector arrived there in the year c. 2259. According to Uprising, the ships arrived in the Koprulu Sector a few millennia ago. *Forest Keel said he served "seven cycles" in the Guild Wars, but in fact the Guild Wars only lasted four years. References Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). External Links * Starcraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-05-12 (excerpt). Category:Novels